Favors
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Jim quiere saldar todas sus deudas con el Pingüino, ¡pero no así!


**¡Hola de nuevo! Este fic fue escrito como un regalo de Navidad para una personita muy especial ;)**

 **Ahora se los traigo a ustedes, espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencias antes de leer:**

 ***SLASH: relación Hombre x Hombre (si no les gusta, NO lean).**

 ***Omegaverse: si no les gusta este género, NO lean.**

 ***Utopic Omegaverse: género inventado por mí, ya que no me gusta eso del alfa violador y el omega esclavo (tampoco todo es color de rosa, jaja).**

 ***Mpreg: lo siento, tenía que intentarlo :p (si no les gusta, NO lean).**

 ***Maltrato hacia Butch (?): el verdadero Butch no fue herido verbalmente durante la realización de este fic (?)**

* * *

 _ **Favors are favors**_

* * *

Era otra noche fría en Gotham, y el Pingüino (ahora reconocido como "el rey de Gotham") acababa de despedir a otro de los deudores de Falcone.

-El siguiente en la lista es Ogden Barker…- le informaba su fiel Butch, quien llevaba la cuenta de todo. Pero al final de su oración, el grandulón vaciló. –…, señor.

-¿Hay algún problema con él, Butch?- inquirió, confundido pero no interesado.

-No, señor, es que…- articuló, arrugando la nariz.

-¡Maldición, Butch! ¡Estás agotando con mi paciencia! ¡¿Eres feo o estás por estornudar?!- exclamó, dándole un gran sorbo a su copa con vino para tranquilizarse.

-Señor, yo… no sé cómo decírselo…-.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué es ese olor?- Selina apareció de la nada, como de costumbre, pero fueron sus palabras las que provocaron un vuelco en el pecho de Oswald.

-¿Dijiste… olor?-.

Selina se encogió de hombros y dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues hay un olor raro, ¿te echaste un gas?-.

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo, gatita- masculló Oswald, encogiéndose poco a poco en la silla. –¡Butch!

-¿Sí, señor?-.

-Ve a comprarme supresores-.

-Señor, con todo respeto, es muy tarde y todas las tiendas ya cerraron. Además, hoy…-.

-¡¿Entonces tú vas a complacerme, Butch?!- gritó, irritado. –Te di la orden de comprarme supresores, ¡ahora ve y consíguelos! ¡No me importa cómo! ¡Si tienes que fabricarlos, hazlo!

-Sí, señor…-.

-Ah, y Butch- Oswald le llamó una vez más, dedicándole una sonrisa que encerraba toda su ira contenida.

-¿Sí?-.

-Que sea rápido-.

-Sí, señor…- suspiró el grandulón, retirándose casi educadamente.

-"Sí, señor"- repitió con rabia, mirando la copa vacía entre sus dedos. –Parece que no sabe decir otra cosa…

Selina entrecerró los ojos y estudió a aquel hombre pequeño pero intimidante.

-¿Vas a estar así de irritable todo el día?-.

-Días, cariño- le corrigió Oswald, casi con dulzura. –Estaré así un par de días.

-Dios mío…- bufó Selina, siguiendo los mismos pasos que Butch hasta la puerta, desapareciendo tras ésta misma.

Oswald rodó los ojos, impaciente por los supresores y nervioso por el calor que comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo, una llama que no podía apagar solo.

Sus párpados pesaban y su ropa era un infierno, pero no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para quitársela ahí mismo. Quizás sólo desabrocharse un botón… o dos… o tres… ¿Su traje tenía más de tres botones? Valía la pena averiguarlo…

-¿Señor Pingüino?- la voz que le llamaba se escuchaba lejana y profunda, como si estuviera debajo del agua (y Oswald sabía de eso). –Señor Pingüino.

Oswald se irguió, sorprendido.

-¡Gabe!- exclamó, casi sin aliento, mientras volvía a abrocharse el traje. –¿Se puede saber qué quieres? ¿Por qué están todos tan pesados hoy?- Oswald abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando recordó lo que era importante. –¿Ya volvió Butch? ¿Los trajo?

-No, señor, alguien quiere verlo-.

-No estoy de humor para visitas, Gabe- bufó, apoyando bruscamente la espalda en el respaldo. –Dile que se vaya por donde vino.

-Es Jim Gordon, señor-.

Oswald cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-No me importa quién sea, Gabe, quiero que…- su voz murió cuando comprendió a quién estaba rechazando. Le tomó un par de largos segundos volver a articular algo. –¿Dijiste… Jim Gordon?

-Sí. Jim Gordon. ¿Lo hago pasar, señor?-.

-Por favor, Gabe- asintió Oswald, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Mi amigo y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

* * *

Horas antes de acudir al Pingüino, Jim se había metido en problemas al, supuestamente, haberle puesto una mano encima al oficial Franks. Ahora estaba en la mansión Wayne, sólo para decirle a Bruce que no podría cumplir su promesa de atrapar al asesino de sus padres ahora que había sido despedido.

-Entonces… despedido- Bruce meditó sus palabras. –¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Le puse una mano encima a un omega-.

-Es extraño. Según los libros que leí, los omega son la especie inferior, sus derechos civiles son… inexistentes-.

-Eso cambió cuando el Pingüino tomó el control de Gotham. Ahora son tan importantes como los alfas y los betas. Incluso tienen acceso fácil y rápido a supresores u otros medios para lidiar con su celo. Los alfas ya no pueden tomarlos sin su consentimiento- refutó Jim. –Pero no vine a ser tu profesor de historia, Bruce. Me despidieron, y no puedo…

-¡Jimbo!- exclamó Jerome a sus espaldas, logrando que el ex-policía rodara los ojos. –¿Te molesta si me uno a la conversación?- sonrió, sentándose en el sillón contiguo.

-Buenos días, Jerome- le saludó Jim, ahogando un suspiro. –¿Otro pase libre?

-Sí, todo gracias a Brucey- dijo, señalándolo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –Creo que le gusta mi compañía.

-Estás aquí para ayudarme a comprender la mente criminal y nada más-.

-¿Y por qué Jerome?- Jim entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiera razonar mejor. –Es decir, hay muchos más criminales que él.

-Busco a alguien a quien Alfred pueda combatir si intenta atacarme- respondió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No querrás a Alfred aquí cuando te "ataque", Brucey- susurró Jerome, estremeciéndole con una de sus sonrisas macabras.

Jim suspiró.

-Como sea, esto no me incumbe y no me lleva a ninguna parte- dijo. –Lo siento, Bruce.

-Señor Gordon, espere- le detuvo Bruce, antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta. –El Pingüino suena como un hombre razonable. Después de todo, elevó a los omegas, ¿no?

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito…- murmuró Jim. –Y aún así, no es un hombre razonable. Es negociable.

-En ese caso, lo ayudará siempre y cuando tenga algo con lo que negociar, ¿no?-.

Jim vaciló antes de responder.

-Puede que sus negociaciones… no resulten para bien-.

-No existe el bien sin el mal- refutó Bruce. –Y quizás usted deba hacer el mal para poder hacer el bien.

Jim asintió y abandonó la mansión Wayne.

No sabía qué clase de cosas debería hacer para recuperar su trabajo, pero estaba dispuesto a torcer un poco la ley para lograrlo, si era necesario.

* * *

Así era como había llegado hasta Oswald. Sólo que no sabía que iba a tener que torcer algo un poco más importante que la ley: su dignidad.

-¡Jim, mi viejo amigo!- Oswald le saludaba efusivamente, como siempre. Aunque esta vez parecía querer esconder algo detrás de esa exagerada emoción. –¿Y bien?

-¿Disculpa?- dijo, entrecerrando los párpados. Había estado divagando demasiado y un extraño olor lo tenía bastante aturdido.

-Te despidieron y necesitas que te reincorpore, ¿no?-.

Jim ni siquiera fingió sorpresa. Era de esperarse que Oswald ya lo supiera.

-Necesito tu ayuda…- asintió.

-Bueno, por un amigo como tú, Jim, todo es posible- le sonrió, haciendo una pausa incómoda. –Aunque… con esto, me debes un favor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Te salvé en el hospital-.

-No olvidemos que fuiste tú el que me puso ahí-.

Jim rodó los ojos y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de atreverse a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, eso podemos discutirlo después-.

No existía un "después". Oswald no creía poder aguantar hasta un "después", pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza del alfa.

-No- dijo Jim, frío y cortante. –No quiero discutirlo después. Ya confié en ti antes, y acabaste haciendo cosas horribles. ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar mi trabajo?

-Yo… también necesito tu ayuda, Jim…- murmuró, apretando la mandíbula y armándose de valor para enfrentar los ojos fríos y confundidos del ahora ex-policía. –Estoy en celo…

-Em…- Jim tartamudeó incoherencias, hasta que recordó cómo articular palabras. –¿Quieres que…?- de nuevo volvía a quedarse sin voz. –¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Oswald rodó los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, dedicándole una sonrisa paciente a su amigo.

-Cuando un omega está en celo…- comenzó a explicarle como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Ya sé lo que es, Oswald!- exclamó, enojado. –Pero no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo algo así. Es decir…, tienes a cientos de alfas a tu disposición. Butch, Víctor…

-Tengo una reputación que mantener- replicó. –No puedo darles el lujo de tocarme.

-Pero Butch te obedece en todo, ¿no?-.

-¡No sólo es necesidad!- gritó, con las cuerdas vocales temblándole. –Yo te quiero a ti, Jim. Sólo a ti.

Jim esquivó los ojos suplicantes de Oswald y ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte- suspiró, dando media vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido.

* * *

Después de que Jim lo rechazara, Oswald tomó una ducha fría para aplacar su calor. Eso le había dado tiempo a preguntar por Butch y los supresores, pero no mucho más.

Exhausto, se vistió sólo con una bata de una sedosa tela negra y destellos plateados. Se echó sin cuidado sobre la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Pasó al menos media hora dando vueltas en la enorme y solitaria cama, mientras la llama en su pelvis se incrementaba a cada segundo.

Su madre lo había educado demasiado bien como para siquiera pensar en tocarse él mismo. La idea le repugnaba, pero bajo esas circunstancias no tenía otra opción.

Deslizó su mano desde su acalorada frente hasta su pecho, abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de la bata para luego seguir descendiendo en una caricia casi espectral por todo su abdomen. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando llegó a tantear el borde de su ropa interior.

-Perdóname, madre…- musitó, avergonzado, mientras su mano comenzaba a colarse entre su bóxer. El frío agarre de unos dedos cerrándose en torno a la muñeca de su mano libre casi le dio un vuelco al corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos, pensó que su calor le estaba jugando una cruel alucinación. –J-Jim…

-No lo hagas, por favor- le dijo suavemente, señalando con la vista a su mano ocupada. –Déjame ayudarte, Oswald.

-No entiendo, tú… tú no querías…- tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme y enojado. –¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-No, por supuesto que no-.

-¿Crees que te necesito para esto? ¿Que voy a rogarte?-.

-Oswald- el pequeño azabache ya no podía responder, estaba seguro que si hablaba se le escaparía alguno que otro sonido vergonzoso. Jim lo vio como una buena oportunidad para tomar la palabra. –Oswald, escúchame… No vas a soportarlo tú solo- el otro intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios sólo escapó un jadeo bajo y agudo. –Si no me dejas ayudarte, tendrás una noche agonizante. Y mi consciencia no me dejaría dormir si te dejo así.

-E-estoy bien, Jim…- alcanzó a articular, con cierta dificultad para que su voz saliera lo menos entrecortada posible. –En cuanto me duerma, yo… Se me pasará… Butch tendrá los supresores… Por su propio bien, espero que tenga los jodidos supresores- masculló, doblándose sobre sí mismo y emitiendo uno que otro gemido ahogado.

Jim sabía que Oswald era un hombre con una voluntad inquebrantable. Nada de lo que dijera iba a convencerlo, su lengua no estaba entrenada para persuadir como la del azabache.

Si quería ayudarlo, iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Hubo un parpadeo de distancia cuando Oswald encontró al ex-policía hincado sobre una rodilla junto a su cama.

-Jim, ¿qué estás…?-.

-Oswald, ya no puedo caer más bajo, así que si debo rogarte para que me dejes ayudarte…- Jim exhaló un profundo suspiro. –entonces lo haré- al ver la sonrisa expectante del omega, no le quedó otra opción que cumplir con lo que prometía. –Por favor- le rogó, juntando ambas manos. –Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-Sí que te gusta tu trabajo, ¿eh, Jim?- Oswald apenas podía contener la risa.

-Sí…, mi trabajo-.

-Antes que nada, dime una cosa…- le pidió, luchando contra su propio calor para mantenerse sereno. No tuvo mucho éxito intentándolo, pues su voz salía algo ronca por los jadeos reprimidos. –¿Qué opina Lee de esto?- inquirió, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa con sus labios mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la corbata desaliñada del alfa.

Jim ladeó levemente la cabeza y le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¿Quién?- susurró, con cierto aire de sensualidad.

Oswald no resistió más. Jaló la corbata de Jim, arrastrándolo a la cama, y lo besó hasta quedarse sin aire.

El alfa no tomó el control hasta que el omega se lo cedió, tal y como correspondía en aquellos tiempos, o al menos si quería tocar al "rey de Gotham" (porque no eso no cambiaba ni con los tiempos).

Los dedos de Oswald se enredaron en el cabello de Jim, tirando de él para cortar el beso y recuperar el aliento.

-Jim…-.

-Shh, no tienes que agradecerme, Oswald…- susurró sobre sus labios, mientras juntaba su frente con la de él, que sólo emitió una pequeña risa.

-Me encanta tu nuevo peinado…- dijo, abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía, dejando que aspirara su aroma, arrancándole un gruñido mal reprimido.

-Oswald…-.

Al azabache le hubiera gustado jugar un poco más, pero su calor se estaba volviendo intolerable. Se separó sutilmente del alfa, desanudando su bata y entreabriéndola un poco. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Jim habían caído en su abdomen y luego en el bulto aprisionado en su bóxer.

-Jim- le llamó con cierta dureza para sacarlo de su trance, cosa que funcionó efectivamente. Luego se permitió hablar más dulce y seductoramente. –Jim, bésame…

Finalmente Oswald le había dado permiso, y Jim no desperdició ni un solo segundo, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena y la degustó hasta que supo que eso no iba a saciar su sed, ni mucho menos el calor del omega.

Los labios de Jim iniciaron un recorrido lento y provocativo, primero besando su mejilla, luego lamiendo su mentón y, finalmente, succionando su cuello.

-Ahh, Jim…- jadeó, mientras intentaba sonar molesto. –Van a hacerme preguntas…si me marcas… -eso sólo alentó al alfa a marcarlo con más seguridad. –¡Ahh! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!

Jim se irguió para encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de Oswald.

-Estarás bien, Oz…- dijo con dulzura. –Eres muy ingenioso, te las arreglarás.

-Esto es un error…- suspiró, cubriendo su frente con su antebrazo. Jim permaneció estático, con ambas manos sobre el colchón y su cuerpo sobre el del azabache. –¡No te dije que pares!

-Dijiste que era un error-.

-Todos cometemos errores- murmuró mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca del ex-policía, atrayéndolo en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Quizás sí era un error. Pero Jim estaba seguro de que se entretendría bastante aprendiendo de él.

-Tómalo como una prueba de nuestra amistad…- le susurró al oído, riendo sobre su lóbulo. Oswald no tuvo tiempo ni para molestarse por el comentario cuando sintió la mano de Jim sobre su bóxer.

Jim se detuvo a observar con detenimiento las expresiones de Oswald, desde cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban con una timidez que no conocía en él hasta cómo entrecerraba los ojos de puro placer contenido.

Quería decirle lo hermoso que lucía, pero sabía que al omega no le interesaba escucharlo. Después de todo, sólo era un intercambio de favores. Jim le ayudaría con su celo, y Oswald le devolvería su trabajo.

-Oswald, voy a entrar- le advirtió, casi con pesar, por no poder saborear más de ese pequeño pero exquisito cuerpo debajo suyo.

-Sí, por favor…- jadeó, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. –Ahh, entra… Por favor, entra, Jim…

El alfa se deshizo de la ropa interior húmeda del azabache, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Oswald no podía ni quería abrir los ojos. Se sentía ridículamente expuesto, pero apreciaba que Jim no comentara nada sobre su vulnerabilidad. Simplemente se dejó hacer cuando el rubio comenzó a separar sus piernas.

Sentía nauseas de sólo imaginarse a sí mismo en esa posición. Pero tener a Jim Gordon en esas circunstancias, encima de él… era un sueño hecho realidad.

Tuvo que morderse la mano cuando sintió cómo el miembro de Jim se desplazaba entre su carne ya lubricada por su celo. El propio alfa se encargó de separar su mano de su boca, tomándolo por ambas muñecas y pegándolas al colchón.

-J-Jim…- gimió bajo, sintiendo cómo la garganta le ardía y se le cerraba. Jim lo besó con fuerza, a medida que iba subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, arrancándole a Oswald gemidos altos que chocaban contra sus labios. –¡Ahh, Jim! ¡Ahh!

Otro gruñido ronco escapó de la garganta de Jim cuando Oswald se arqueó y sus paredes internas convulsionaron en torno a su miembro, apretándolo deliciosamente.

-Mgh, Oswald…-.

-Jim…- al omega le costaba concentrarse, pero había algo importante que debía decirle al alfa. –Jim, ahh… no te… ahh, no te anudes…

Jim no pudo escuchar la orden de Oswald. Sus oídos zumbaban y su mandíbula estaba cerrada con demasiada fuerza mientras descargaba su semen dentro de él.

Oswald gimió alto, olvidando su propia advertencia, y se corrió entre ambos abdómenes, para luego dejarse caer estrepitosamente sobre el colchón, sin darse cuenta que el alfa se había anudado y ahora estaba encima de él, igual de exhausto y satisfecho.

-Qué bueno que Butch no consiguió los supresores…- comentó el azabache, sin poder evitar que sus párpados cayeran lentamente.

-No iba a conseguirlos hoy…- rió suavemente Jim, desconcertándolo y obligándole a dejar un ojo semi-abierto.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Es Navidad, Oz-.

-¿Navidad?- repitió, cada vez más aturdido. –¿Hoy es Navidad?- finalmente suspiró cuando no le pareció tan grave. –Bueno, al menos me diste un buen regalo…, amigo.

-Técnicamente, Navidad terminó cuando vine a tu habitación- dijo Jim. –Ya es 26, así que no sé si esto cuente como regalo…

Oswald tomó las mejillas de Jim entre sus manos y acercó su rostro para depositar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

-No arruines el momento, Jim-.

-Feliz Navidad, Oz…-.

-Aja…- murmuró felizmente Oswald, antes de caer inevitablemente dormido.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Después de que Theo Galavan destruyera todo lo que Oswald había construido, desde su imperio hasta el respeto por los omegas, al azabache no le quedó otra opción que refugiarse en el bosque cuando, después de su último altercado, resultó malherido por una bala en el hombro.

Cuando escuchó a alguien cerca de la caravana donde se refugiaba, temió que se tratase de un alfa. Aún aturdido por el dolor, intentó defenderse, pero todo lo que encontró bajo la luz de la luna fue a un desorientado beta.

Viendo que no era una amenaza, dejó caer la barra de metal que usaba como arma y seguidamente cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Señor Pingüino?- le reconoció el beta, que respiraba agitadamente.

Oswald ahogó un gemido desesperado.

-Ayúdame…, por favor…- le suplicó.

El omega se arrastró sobre sus rodillas hasta él, repitiendo las mismas palabras. Edward tragó saliva cuando notó que Oswald estaba prácticamente encima de él.

-Se-señor Pingüino…- tartamudeó, ligeramente distraído por su olor. ¿Ese omega estaba en celo?

-Ayúdame, por favor…- esta vez la voz de Oswald estaba impregnada de provocación y sensualidad. –Ayúdame…- su mano izquierda tiraba demandantemente de su ropa. –…, por favor… - susurró, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para capturar sus labios paralizados.

Oswald cortó el beso dejando un sonoro chasquido en el aire. Mientras recuperaba el aire, alcanzó a susurrar:

-Necesito un favor…-.

-Lo que sea…- musitó Edward, besándolo con más confianza y hambre.

-Ayúdame a tener a mi bebé…-.

-¡¿Qué?!- el beta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, apartándose espantado.

-¡Tranquilo, imbécil!- exclamó Oswald, rodando los ojos. –¿Te parece que voy a tenerlo ahora o qué?

Edward se concentró en el vientre todavía delgado del azabache.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no está en celo?-.

-No sé… Estoy atravesando unos cambios de humor muy extraños…- dijo, mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre el beta. –A veces estoy muy… muy… muy caliente… Mmm, creo que voy a necesitar dos favores.

-¿Ah, sí?- Edward sonrió esperanzado.

-Sí, primero esta herida en mi hombro y luego el bebé, cuando llegue el momento-.

Edward exhaló un profundo suspiro, mientras cargaba al omega entre sus brazos.

-¿No le gustarían tres favores, Señor Pingüino?-.

Oswald se acomodó en los brazos del beta, aspirando aquel aroma a bosque y flora que comenzaba a marearle.

-No abuses de los favores, chico-.

* * *

La recuperación de Oswald tomó un tiempo, llegando a convertirse casi en el compañero de departamento de Edward. Un compañero que no pagaba alquiler, comía gratis, siempre usurpaba la cama sólo para él y, quizás lo peor de todo, lo llamaba al trabajo.

-Relájate, Ed…- se murmuró a sí mismo, tomando el celular entre sus manos. –Recuerda que está esperando un bebé…- era la única razón para tolerarlo, su nuevo amigo estaba enfrentando solo (o casi solo) los primeros meses de embarazo. –¿Sí, diga?

-¿Dónde está la mostaza picante? Más te vale que no te la hayas acabado toda- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea. –Ya sabes que últimamente se me antojan cosas picantes… Oh, espera, ya la encontré. Olvídalo.

Edward esperó a que Oswald cortara para arrojar el celular sobre el escritorio, sin muchos miramientos.

* * *

Después de que Oswald salvara a Jim de los dos policías que lo apaleaban sin piedad, el alfa despertó con un espeluznante esqueleto mirándole desde arriba, cosa que fue suficiente para obligarle a erguirse sobre aquella cama ajena lo más rápido posible.

Lo siguiente que encontró fue quizás la escena más bizarra vista en su vida, Ed y Oswald cantando junto al piano, riendo juntos.

-¿Qué demonios?...- alcanzó a decir, sintiendo cómo los celos se agolpaban en su estómago, provocándole nauseas.

-¡Jim! Por fin despiertas- le sonrió Oswald, avanzando hasta él con su característica forma de caminar.

El alfa apenas procesaba lo que salía de los labios de su antiguo amante. Sólo se limitaba a asentir, mientras buscaba fuerzas para levantarse de esa cama y alejarse cuanto podía de él.

-Si alguna vez debimos trabajar juntos…, éste es ese momento-. Él se giró de inmediato, negando con la cabeza. Oswald contuvo un suspiro al verlo tan reacio a la idea. –Si todo lo que ha hecho Galavan no te convence de que matarlo es la mejor opción… -dijo, pegando brevemente el mentón al pecho. –Voy a tener un bebé, Jim- confesó. –Uno de nuestro último favor. ¿Recuerdas?


End file.
